dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grace6287/Former Girls
'Abby Lee Dance Company- Dancers ' Madison "Maddie" Nicole Ziegler (born September 30, 2002) is a dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, and the older sister of Mackenzie Ziegler. At competitions, she usually performs lyrical and contemporary pieces. Maddie filmed her final regular Dance Moms episode in February 2016. She will serve as a judge in the thirteenth season of So You Think You Can Dance,[5] with a desire to focus on acting in the future.[6] Mackenzie Frances Ziegler[3] is the daughter of Kurt and Melissa Ziegler, the younger sister of Maddie Ziegler, and a dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company.Apart from dance, Mackenzie has long taken voice lessons. She has released a number of songs, including an album ([http://dancemoms.wikia.com/wiki/Mack_Z_(album) Mack Z]) that reached #1 on the iTunes pop chart list in America,[4][5][6][7] as well as reaching #7 on their overall album charts.[8]. Paige Mackenzie Hyland is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and the younger sister of Brooke and Josh Hyland. Like Brooke, she is talented at acrobatic dancing.Like her sister Brooke, Paige has not appeared on the show since the fight between Abby and Kelly in the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple. Kelly has repeatedly said that members of her family will not return to the show. Kelly has stated in the past that her daughters will continue dancing elsewhere. In 2015, Paige has said that she sometimes takes classes at various places, but does not train regularly at any one studio.[5] Since leaving Dance Moms, Paige also posts videos on her YouTube channel. [http://thehylandsisters.com/ Brooke Marie Hyland] (born January 30, 1998) was the oldest dancer of the group in the show. She is the daughter of Randy and Kelly Hyland, and older sister of Josh and Paige Hyland. Brooke used to be one of Abby's favorites,[5] but as she got older, she began to lose some interest in dance. On multiple occasions, Brooke has expressed a desire to quit dance to become a cheerleader. She is a very talented acrobatics dancer, known for her contortion tricks. Brooke dreams to one day perform in Cirque Du Soleil.[6]Outside of Dance Moms, Brooke was a member of a more senior dance group at the Abby Lee Dance Company, but her mother wanted her to appear on television alongside her sister.On July 24, 2012, Brooke's first music single "Summer Love Song" was released on iTunes, and at one point, made it to number nine. On August 13, 2013, she released her debut album. Following the physical altercation seen in Big Trouble in the Big Apple, Brooke, Paige and Kelly left the show, and court battles ensued thereafter. She, like other members of her family, is not expected to return to the show. Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (born May 25, 2001) is the daughter of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and older sister of Clara Alexandra Lukasiak. She was Maddie Ziegler's main competition on the show.Abby generally placed Chloe in the middle of the pyramid, sometimes on the bottom, and occasionally on the top. Chloe's genres were usually lyrical or contemporary, although in Season 1, many of her solos were musical theater. She has believed her best dance ability has been her turning.[3]Like other girls on the show, she has been reported to be a mostly straight-A student,[4][5] and had a reputation among them for being especially studious.[6]The relationship with Abby and Christi and Chloe further deteriorated during Season 4, concluding in a fight after nationals, after which Chloe left the show.In September 2014, a group photo for Studio 19 Dance Complex included Chloe.[7] After taking a single class at another studio, Chloe ultimately joined Studio 19 (at an April 2015 meet and greet, Chloe said she was always interested in Studio 19 and often watched their group numbers while competing at competitions). [8] Chloe also began to work on various other projects, most regularly videos for her YouTube channel, as well as music videos. In 2015, she won for Choice Dancer at the Teen Choice Awards, and favorite dancer under 17 at the Industry Dance Awards. ' Vivi-Anne Quinn "Vivi" Nesbitt-Stein' is the daughter of Cathy Jean Nesbitt-Stein, owner of Candy Apple's Dance Center. Her father, Mike Stein, is an insurance adjuster, and the owner of a beef jerky business. Vivi was adopted at birth by Cathy and her husband. For the show, Vivi became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company for part of the first season. After leaving the ALDC, Vivi performed as a dancer for her mother's studio, from late in the first season until the end of the second season. Vivi-Anne will likely be seen as a dancer on the program again in its fifth season Asia Monet Ray (born August 10, 2005) first appeared on Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition where she placed third. Then she joined the cast of Dance Moms in Season 3, on the episode of Watch Your Back, Mack. She departed the ALDC at the end of the third season, although she made a small appearance in the fourth season episode Girl Talk. Junior Select Ensembe Kamryn Elizaberh Beck was a member of the "new" ALDC team in Season 4. Originally from Krystie's Dance Academy in northeast Ohio, she has more recently performed with Studio Bleu, and Pulse Dance Studio. TeaLynn "Tea" '(pronunciation: '/'''tiə/ '''tee-yah) Adamson is the daughter of Tami Adamson. Tea' was a member of the ALDC's Junior Select Ensemble in Season 4. Sarah Ashley Hunt is a ten year old dancer that dances and competes at the Abby Lee Dance Company. ' Ava Michelle Cota' is a dancer who was part of Abby's Select Ensemble team in the fourth season; as well as being a member of her mother Jeanette's studio, JC's Broadway Dance Academy. In the fifth season, Ava danced for both her mother's studio as well as Candy Apple's Dance Center .Sarah Mae Reasons was a member of the "new" team in Season 4, with Abby's intention to challenge Nia. She is the daughter of Tracey Reasons. Like Kalani Hilliker and Brynn Rumfallo, Sarah originated from Club Dance Studio, located in Arizona. After the disbandment of the select team, Sarah made an appearance in Season 5. Jade Cloud was a member of the "new" ALDC team in the fourth season. Jade is the daughter of Loree Cloud, and a member of her mother's studios, New England Dance and Gymnastics Centers. Jade danced as a soloist with Newington Youth Ballet under the direction of her ballet teacher Jane Levin. Category:Blog posts